


So full

by i_fuckin_love_it



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cock Sucking, Cock Warming, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, double penetrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_fuckin_love_it/pseuds/i_fuckin_love_it
Summary: Mickey likes the feeling of being full.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 200





	So full

**Author's Note:**

> Just smut so if this isn’t your thing DO NOT READ

Mickey loved sucking cock. Everything about it gave him a thrill that nothing else in life could. That heavy weight resting in his tongue brushing against the back of his throat, the feel of his lips stretched wide to fit it all it. The ache he got in his knees when he’s been down on the ground for a while slurping up a delicious cock. But more specifically, Mickey loved sucking Ian’s cock. It was the perfect size, fit and fuck did it taste good. Mickey stirred awake early on a Saturday morning after being almost blinded by the rising sun. He turned away from the morning light and let his eyes fall in the perfect man he got to wake up next to every single morning. Ian was laying on his back with his head turned in Mickey’s direction. One hand propped behind his head and the other resting on his perfectly toned abs. His small pink lips were parted slightly as he steadily breathed. Their navy blue sheets were pooled lowly on Ian’s hips with just a small patch of red hair peeking out at Ian’s crotch. 

That’s when his eyes floated a little bit lower to see the shape of Ian’s cock through their sheets. He wasn’t hard but boy was he still massive. Mickey instantly had the urge to just feel Ian’s cock in mouth. So he moved until he was straddling the lower part of Ian’s body and pulled the sheets down to see Ian’s soft cock just laying in all his glory and Mickey’s mouth began watering. He kitten licked at it moaning softly as the salty taste of Ian’s skin. He pushed it around with his nose as he nuzzled into Ian’s balls. He needed it. He picked up the cock with his mouth, sucking gently on the head swirling his tongue around it before beginning to bob his head. He kept his pace slow trying not to wake Ian.

Little by little he began to take more and more of Ian’s cock into his mouth until he nose was buried in the red hair at the base. He breathed through his nose keeping Ian’s lodged as far down his throat as he could. Fuck he was so high on the feel on his mouth being so full of Ian. Ian’s cock twitched in his throat and Mickey pulled up until just the head was in his mouth looking up to see Ian still sleeping. Morning wood was coming out to greet him and Mickey couldn’t be more pleased with himself. He pushed down again until Ian’s cock was deep in his mouth brushing against throat. He swallowed tightening his suction and feeling the rest of Ian’s cock harden. When he pulled back again to look at that glorious cock it was hard and raging red. He let it go watching the way it snapped back against Ian’s abdomen with his hard and aroused the redhead was. Mickey licked at Ian’s balls keeping his eyes locked in Ian’s face. He wanted to see him when he woke up. Mickey took Ian’s cock into his mouth again and began bobbing his head at a steady pace watching on as Ian stirred. Green tired eyes fluttered open looking down at where Mickey’s pink swollen lips were stretched tightly around that big cock swallowing him down like he was hungry for it. 

“Fuck, baby. That feels good,” Ian croaked. 

Mickey moaned around him sending vibrations through Ian making the redhead wither under him. “You look so fucking good with you mouth on me. Such a good cock sucking mouth.” Ian’s hand came down caressing Mickey’s cheek and running his thumb along where Mickey’s lips were stretched. 

“You love sucking cock don’t you? Mm? You’re so good at it too. Bet you’re really hard, baby.” 

Mickey pulled off Ian’s dick with a loud slurp pop, his blue eyes blown the fuck out as he smirks up at Ian, “So fucking hard. Woke up and saw you, so fucking hot. Just had to have in my mouth.”

“Do you want it anywhere else baby?” 

“In my ass, fuck I need it.” Mickey said feeling his ass clench at the thought. 

“Come up here.” Mickey crawled up Ian reaching for the lube on their bedside table and then latching his lips onto Ian’s. They both moan into each other’s mouths as they tongues slid together. Mickey reaches back after wetting his fingers and began tugging at his rim, stretching his hole open so he could take all of Ian’s cock. He was still a bit stretched from their four round the night before so he didn’t need much prep. “Holy fuck you’re so hot. Fucking yourself with your fingers above me. Shit.” 

Mickey reaches down and began lubing Ian’s cock up before getting comfortably lined up. Slowly he sunk down on Ian’s length throwing his head back at the feel of Ian’s cock fitting tightly in his ass. “Four rounds and you’re still so tight baby.” Ian’s moaned leaning up to suck at the column of Mickey’s neck. Mickey rose up and sunk back down rolling his hips at a lazy pace. “Fuck Yes, get it baby. Ride me.”

Ian’s talking spurred Mickey on and soon His was bouncing his bubble butt all over Ian’s dick, riding him into the mattress and moaning loudly. “Ian, fuuuuck, it feels so good. Filling me up like you do. Fuck me.” Ian flipped Mickey over and sat back on his heels watching down where they were connected. Feeling chills run down his spine at the way his cock disappeared into Mickey’s hole. He felt drunk on Mickey and his hips took on a mind their own as they began drilling quickly into Mickey. He was so intoxicated with the sight of them connected he mindlessly sucked his thumb into his mouth before reaching down to rub at Mickey’s perineum, occasionally running it around Mickey’s rim. 

“Fuuuck, Ian. Put it in. I wanna feel you stretch me more.” Ian laughed when the bottle of lube was thrown his way. He flicked the bottle open and drizzled it down on his cock that was still fucking deeply into Mickey. “You look so good wet like this. You have no clue.” 

Ian then slowed his pace resting his thumb against Mickey’s rim, adding pressure in small boughs until he felt Mickey’s rim begin to give way. Soon he was slipping two fingers alongside his cock as he watched up to see Mickey’s eyes clenched and his head thrown back, “so fucking full, I’m close” Ian smiled making his thrusts long and slow jabbing at Mickey’s prostate. “I wanna cum so bad.”

“Cum for me baby. I wanna see you squirt on yourself.” Mickey moaned as his body quivered and shook with the impending orgasm. Ian pushed in deeply keeping his cock pressed against Mickey’s prostate as he rotated his hips making the older man moan out as his cock sprayed out his orgasm all over Mickey’s alabaster skin. 

“Fuuuck that’s sexy.” Ian removed his two fingers from alongside his cock and scooped up some of Mickey’s cum licking his fingers as he began fucking into Mickey harder and faster.

“You gonna cum? You gonna fill me up? Fuck yes I want you cum inside me, fill me up with all your cum please. Please. Cum for me.” Ian’sbody trembled as he fell forward onto Mickey. Mickey embraced him holding him through his orgasm. 

“Best fucking way to wake up.” Ian groaned moving off Mickey. Mickey surely felt empty and whined at the lost. “Hold on baby I’m jut getting comfortable.” When Ian was lying down comfortably behind Mickey he reached down and pushed his cock back into Mickey who sighed at feeling so full. “Better?”

“Much.” 

“Go back to sleep baby. I’m right here.” Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey tightly and they both fell asleep again with Ian’s cock buried deep within Mickey where it’s supposed to me. 


End file.
